Reveal
by GlitteringNights
Summary: After the events of Revved Up, the Titans return to the tower and Robin reveals the contents off his briefcase to the rest of his team.


****Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters mentioned.****

Robin started to open the brief case before sharply closing it, taking in the villains that were all around them. He looked at his team apologetically, and said, "We should take them to the police station. I promise I'll show you all when we get to the tower, it's time you know."

Beast Boy looked around at the arsenal of defeated villains, and groaned, "This is gonna take a lot of trips."

After the Titans had brought each villain to their rightful jail cells, though it took some time to knock out certain criminals, and a few, like Red X, managed to escape, but there was no use in following them. They would just wait until the next attack.

The Titans used one of the villains abandoned cars to drive back to the tower. Beast boy jumped out of the car, excited to know what was in the case Robin held so dearly. He had made many guesses, some that actually made sense and others that were so insane Robin couldn't fathom how the green boy came up with such bizarre theories.

The Titans has gathered around the boy wonder on the kitchens countertop as he laid the briefcase gently on the table. He let out a quiet sigh and he slowly unlatched the top of the case. He opened it as if handling a new born baby, with such care that seemed odd.

Before Robin had fully opened the case, Beast Boy suggested one more theory;

"Is it his eyes?"

"Be quiet, BB," Cyborg pushed the boy away as he gathered closer to Robin.

Beast Boy was only half right.

As the contents of the case came into view, all the Titans were confused and baffled by the sight. Multiple photographs and trinkets that looked like they belonged in a circus. Robin gently removed some of the objects, a rolled up poster, little porcelain tents and elephants, letters that were partially ripped, but was overall in good condition and looked slightly new.

Robin went through the assortment of photos, picking out certain ones to show to his team. He set about 10 to the side, flipping them upside down. He sucked in a breath before revealing the images. The first one included a family of three, a man with black hair, a shorter woman that was blonde, and their son, a boy with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes that was grinning from ear to ear, standing in the middle of his parents.

"That's me," the boy started, staring down at the photo, "my family and I were the Flying Grayson's. The greatest acrobats on earth, the only act to perform without a net." His globes hand gripped the countertop. "One day at Haley's Circus, the owner was approached by a man, a mobster, and his brothers. Tony Zucco. He offered the circus protection, for a cost. Haley refused, and my parents suffered for it."

Cyborg had heard this story before, he saw the news reports on the TV the day of the incident. He recalled the memory, the news report titled, " _John and Mary Grayson, The Flying Grayson's fell to their death. Reports of a snapped rope; sabotage or accident?"_ The teen shivered at the memory.

"I saw my parents die before me," Robin said in a harsh tone, his masked eyes narrowing. "I vowed to get revenge on Zucco. I needed to catch him, give him what he deserved." He put his fist in his hand, as he did whenever he was determined. "I had no other family," he said softly, "Bruce Wayne had paid for the funeral. He was there the day they died, in Gotham. He also adopted me, soon after."

A soft _dude_ was heard from Beast Boys direction before he quieted down in order for Robin to continue. But before he good, Cyborg interrupted, "So that means, you're..."

"Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprises."

"And that means Wayne is..."

"Batman," Robin confirmed, looking over at him.

"Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne is Batman?!" Beast Boy shrieked, obviously shocked at the news. "That's what he said," Raven deadpanned, "though it makes sense. Batman would need a lot of money to operate. I'm sure it's a big help that his company also dabbles in technology."

Robin nodded. "After I discovered my adoptive father was Batman, we pursued Zucco, and ended up putting him in jail. I had heard his plans a few nights before and...and if I had just said something..." He slammed his hands down onto the tabletop, and soon after Starfire laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He looked up and gave her a small, sad smile.

"We are honored to know you trust us enough for you to tell us your story," Starfire said softly.

"I remember seeing the news reports," Cyborg mentioned, "they said Zucco sabotaged the ropes. They split mid-performance." Robin gritted his teeth. "Right before I was going to perform. I remember seeing my mom, her hands reaching for me, before her eyes turned wide as she heard the rope snap." He said in a somber tone. "And they just plummeted. I saw their broken bodies. The Flying Grayson's never fell, never..." his voice became weak, trembling slightly. "Our death defying stunts, suddenly seemed... truly unbelievable. Haley's Circus zoom closed temporarily, and in the next few weeks, they're coming to Jump next month," he added grimly.

All the Titans decided in that moment. A group hug, even Raven, however awkward it seemed.  
"Uh...guys..." Robin choked out, "I can't breath." They loosened their grip on the teen wonder.

"So..." Beast Boy wondered, "Dick Grayson, huh? Does this mean you'll take your mask off now?" The changeling looked at him, hope in his eyes. Robin looking toward him, a slight smirk playing on his features. "Don't push it, and I'm still Robin." The green hero deflated, "Aw, man. One day, one day."

"One day," Robin promised, nodded to confirm, "just not today." They all respected his decision, and were just grateful that Robin decided to tell them his origin.

For the rest of the time, they went through more photographs. Some with Bruce, Dick, and a tall older man, who Robin later explained was Bruce's butler, well, father figure, really, named Alfred. He explained how he was there for Bruce as a child, and later him.

It was relieving to tell his team, his friends, his family the truth about him. Robin didn't bother to tell why he was split up from Batman, and he wasn't sure he was ready to, anyway. Dick Grayson was immensely grateful for the understanding and sympathy that his friends had shown him.


End file.
